Lemon In The Rain
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Après un match de Quidditch où les deux équipes se retrouvent à égalité, Draco donne rendezvous à Harry pour qu’ils règlent cette rivalité d’une manière…beaucoup plus sensuelle.


**Titre: **Lemon in the rain.

**Auteur: **Angel Boo

**Genre: **O-S, lemon et pluie.

**Pairing: **A votre avis?

**Disclaimer: **Harry et Draco sont encore et toujours la propriété de J.K. Rowling; ainsi que le lac de Poudlard. Je ne gagne pour ainsi dire aucune rémunération à écrire ces mots, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'offrir à une amie pour ses 19ans.

**Résumé: **Après un match de Quidditch où les deux équipes se retrouvent à égalité, Draco donne rendez-vous à Harry pour qu'ils règlent cette rivalité d'une manière…beaucoup plus sensuelle.

**Note: **J'ai écrit cette fic alors que j'étais morte de froid sous ma couette et ma triple épaisseur de chaussettes. Autant dire que j'étais sincèrement dans un état second où, même après une nuit de 12h, je me serais bien tapé un autre petit roupillon. Boo malade en plein moi d'Août? Bref, pas tapé!

**Lemon in the rain**

Le match de Quidditch bat son plein sous cette pluie incessante. Depuis mon réveil, les gouttes d'eau ne cessent de marteler le sol dans un rythme infernal. Je les regarde tomber les unes après les autres, se suivant et ne voulant pas se perdre de vue. Je ferme les yeux calmement puis cligne plusieurs fois. Là, accroché à mon _Éclair de feu_, je tente de garder une trajectoire correcte.

Je suis dans un autre monde, fait de douceur et de calme. La réalité qui m'entoure n'est que brouillard masqué par cette pluie qui brouille ma vue. Je vois au loin l'équipe des Serpentard évoluer sur le terrain. Je ne sais même pas quel est le score, et après tout, cela m'est égal…

Je viens de perdre ma raison de vivre en acceptant les regards désireux qu'il m'offre. J'ai toujours agi selon notre rivalité, et maintenant qu'il m'apporte cette attention décalée sur mes plates bandes, je me pose certaines questions. Est-ce mon attitude qui a révélé ce désir en lui? Ou ne suis-je que l'une de ces proies qui figurera bientôt sur son tableau de chasse?

Le grand et élancé Serpentard… celui qui mobilise la plupart des attentions, et celui qui multiplie les conquêtes. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait retenir de toutes ces personnes avec qui il ne passait qu'une simple et unique nuit. Peut-être que cela l'extasie dans sa simplicité. Pas de prises de tête sur les sentiments; pas de crises de jalousie.

Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tant de personnes se laissaient attraper par ses doigts enchanteurs, mais maintenant je pense connaître ce que ses victimes ressentent au fond d'elles. Il nous procure un intérêt soudain et très intense. Ses yeux gris se posent sur nous avec désir et passion. On se sent alors tout d'un coup important, grand.

Dans le fond, je me demande s'il a eu tant de conquêtes qu'il ne le prétend. Les témoignages des jeunes filles sont là, certes, mais parfois le tout reste contradictoire. L'une affirme qu'il possède tel marque de sous-vêtements tandis qu'une autre les décrira tout autrement. Mais… pour une histoire de caleçons ou de boxer, là n'est pas vraiment la réponse. Enfin… il faudrait que je lui demande, lorsqu'il aura réussi à m'attraper entre ses griffes. Une confidence entre deux soupirs de jouissance ne peut-être que prise sérieusement.

Je vois le vif d'or passer devant mes yeux. Je ne réfléchis pas et je me mets à sa poursuite. Je ne sais pas où il est, s'il tente lui aussi d'attraper la petite balle doré qui vole parmi les gouttes de pluie, mais j'essaie de l'oublier durant ces quelques secondes. Je ne dois plus penser à lui. Il n'est là que pour prendre son pied. Que pour s'amuser avec moi; mon corps. Il n'a jamais pris en pitié qui que ce soit. Il n'a jamais ressenti le moindre sentiment.

La petite balle dorée tente de se dégager, mais elle reste emprisonnée par mes doigts. Je la tends au public comme signe de victoire et j'entends le sifflet de fin retentir. Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder le score. Après tout, avec le vif d'or dans nos points, on est pratiquement sûr d'avoir remporté le match. Quoique… vu la réaction des supporters dans les tribunes, ils n'ont pas l'air si enjoués que ça face à notre victoire.

Avec un rapide coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage, je me rends compte des résultats frappants… Les deux équipes sont à une égalité surprenante. Je laisse ma bouche ouverte quelques instants. Alors comme ça… il arrive même à me faire oublier les bases élémentaires du Quidditch.

Je retrouve penaud les vestiaires de mon équipe. Les autres joueurs m'accordent quelques mots, comme quoi je semble ailleurs et que l'égalité est plus favorable au classement que la défaite. Mais je ne les entends qu'à peine. Mon esprit est tourné vers ce regard furieux qu'il m'a lancé à la fin du match. Oui… quand j'ai posé pied à terre, il semblait hors de lui, comme si l'égalité le contrariait plus que tout. Préférait-il encore perdre?

Alors que je me suis douché rapidement et que j'ai revêtu avec délice mes affaires propres et sèches, je sors des vestiaires. Je le retrouve avec étonnement devant la porte, à m'attendre patiemment. Me voyant arriver, il se relève légèrement du mur sur lequel il était appuyé. La pluie tombe sur lui, mais il ne réagit pas. Il laisse les gouttes d'eau glisser le long de ses joues et frapper son équipement de Quidditch. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas changé?

''Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu un dernier but?''

Je savais qu'il allait me poser cette question. Seulement, je me vois mal lui répondre que c'est de sa faute. Ça serait lui donner victoire que de lui avouer qu'il m'a perturbé au point de ne plus suivre le match de Quidditch. Alors je hausse simplement les épaules, tandis que les premières gouttes d'eau de pluie viennent se mélanger à l'odeur de mon shampooing.

''Je vais me changer. Tiens toi près du saule pleureur, à côté du lac. On règlera nos comptes…''

Son ton est catégorique. Comme s'il avait peur que je n'y aille pas, il accentue son ordre avec un peu d'autorité supplémentaire. Il fait rapidement volte-face pour entrer dans ses propres vestiaires. Comme si je pouvais lui refuser ce rendez-vous…Il m'a dit qu'on règlerait l'égalité du terrain autrement. Il m'a dit d'être là. D'être prêt. Alors je le serai.

Je me dirige alors vers le lac d'un pas las. Après tout, j'ai le temps. Il va se doucher et se changer pour ensuite me rejoindre. Alors je peux bien ralentir et apprécier cette sensation de froid qui commence à m'envahir lentement. Le premier frisson parcourt mon dos entre mes deux omoplates. Je le réprime avec délectation. J'ai froid, donc je suis en vie.

J'arrive rapidement au bord du lac. Je m'abrite légèrement sous le saule et commence à observer la surface de l'eau. Les gouttes forment plusieurs ronds autour d'elles, alors qu'elles percutent la grande masse d'eau. Pourquoi est-ce que la surface du lac se plie à l'arrivée de ces si petites gouttes?

J'entends ses pas derrière moi qui se rapprochent lentement dans un bruit d'eau. C'est vrai, j'en avais oublié le sol qui est désormais recouvert d'une fine couche de boue. Je vais être bien, tiens, dans quelques instants. A cette pensée, je ressers autour de moi ma cape d'hiver qui empêche les gouttes de pluie venir glisser dans mon cou. Lui s'arrête quelques pas derrière moi et attend que je me retourne pour lui faire face, seulement je reste là où je suis. Je ne tiens pas à voir un quelconque reproche dans ses yeux.

'' Tu croyais quoi, Potter? Que je n'allais pas t'en vouloir?''

Je ne réagis pas, à part peut-être un léger haussement d'épaule. Après tout, je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre et ça ne changerait rien à ma situation: un enfant pris en faute.

''Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas quand on est au même niveau. Tu n'aurais pas pu me battre comme à chaque fois? Non, au lieu de ça tu préfères qu'on soit à égalité… qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu préfères me rappeler qu'on peut se ressembler! Et tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle!''

Il pose avec détermination sa main sur mon épaule et me retourne avec force. Je garde la tête baissée, n'osant pas le regarder en face. D'ailleurs, je ne supporte pas qu'il emploie ce ton avec moi. Pourquoi me regarder avec tant de désirs, aussi bien charnel que celui protecteur, si c'est pour me parler de la sorte? Je ne suis donc que ça pour toi, juste un corps que tu trouves attirant?

Et pour moi… tu es quoi? Juste une personne qui s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis? Oui… moi, Harry Potter, une personne à part entière et non qu'un Survivant. Car je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé mon statut de sauveur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'as mené la vie dure durant mes premières années de collège. Pour que je ne vois pas que derrière cette haine que tu me vouais, tu les détestais tous de m'idolâtrer pour ce statut qui m'a détruit. Car… en étant le Survivant, je n'ai pas pu vivre comme j'aurais aimé. Et ça… tu l'as bien vu. Tu ne supportais pas Colin avec son appareil photo et ses manies de me suivre partout où j'allais. Tu ne supportais pas ces interviews où Rita Skeeter s'amusait à déformer le moindre de mes propos. Et le pire de tout… c'était toutes ces personnes qui profitaient de moi, de mon statut. Alors tu as masqué cette haine derrière celle que tu as voulu me vouer. Et même maintenant… tu dis m'en vouloir d'être à égalité. Mais en fait, tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir gagné, ou plutôt de ne pas avoir réussi à m'être démarqué de toi. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on puisse nous comparer, et tu souhaites par dessus tout que je sois mis en valeur de par mes vraies capacités.

Alors pour moi… tu es plus que l'attrapeur des Serpentard. Pour moi… tu es la seule personne qui arrive à voir la vraie valeur qu'il y a en moi. C'est pour cela que mes yeux me picotent légèrement. Car je ne supporte pas que tu élèves la voix contre moi. Je ne saurais dire si je pleure réellement, où si ce ne sont que ces gouttes de pluie qui glissent le long de mes joues, mais je sais que tu connais le mal que ça me fait. Tu poses ton autre main sur ma deuxième épaule et commence à me secouer.

''Putain Potter! Regarde moi quand je te parle!''

Il ne sait pas quoi faire devant mon manque de réaction. Après tout, je lui ai toujours répondu. Par des injures, des mauvais sorts ou même des coups. Mais cette fois-ci, je laisse mon visage baissé, et lui continue de me secouer, commençant à paniquer. Pourquoi me regarder avec délectation si ce n'est que pour agrandir un peu plus l'écart que nous nous sommes créé depuis le début? Pourquoi tenter de me défendre face aux injustices de Rogue si c'est pour me secouer de la sorte?

Ne me voyant toujours pas réagir, il me plaque contre le tronc de l'arbre avec force. Le choc fait vibrer légèrement quelques feuilles qui nous éclaboussent du peu d'eau qu'elles ont réussi à retenir. Ma tête vient percuter le bois dans un son mat et je vois ses iris s'ancrer dans les miens. Je détourne alors aussitôt la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie mes yeux rougis. Seulement c'était sans compter sa main qui vient agripper mon menton avec rudesse et replacer mon visage face au sien.

''Tu pleures Potter?''

Son ton n'est pas moqueur. Même pas froid. Il fronce seulement les sourcils, mélangeant ainsi surprise et inquiétude.

''Malfoy…Si tu veux t'emparer de mon être… fais le rapidement, puis laisse moi mourir. Je ne supporte plus que tu joues avec moi…''

Mes paroles ne restent qu'un souffle, mais je vois ses pupilles lire sur mes lèvres. Finalement, il n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de ma bouche qui vient de lui confier cette chose si douce et si douloureuse. Il rapproche lentement son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle régulier sur mes lèvres restées à moitié entrouvertes.

''Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te laisser mourir…?''

Il pose alors ses lèvres contre les miennes avec possession. Ma tête est alors davantage appuyée contre le tronc du saule, mais ce contact si doux et en même temps si autoritaire de sa bouche sur la mienne reste une drogue. Alors qu'il stoppe ce premier baiser, il ancre ses iris dans les miens avec un air de défi. Je crois qu'il va prendre au mot ce que je viens de lui dire. Il attrape ma nuque avec envie et ramène mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. De son autre main, il fait tomber ma cape d'hiver au sol, enlevant au passage mon manteau. Je me retrouve rapidement en simple robe de sorcier face à lui qui est toujours au chaud, dans sa propre cape. La pluie commence à venir s'infiltrer dans les mailles de tissus et arrive jusqu'à ma peau. Je frissonne à nouveau.

Il se recule quelques instants pour m'observer. Mes cheveux noirs d'ébène se collent à mon front et je ne vois plus grand chose avec ces gouttes d'eau sur mes lunettes. Il retire ces dernières qu'il laisse tomber au sol puis tend sa main droit devant lui pour attraper ma cravate. Je ne réagis pas et le laisse tirer dessus, me ramenant vers lui. Il commence à s'amuser avec, mais la délaisse rapidement, préférant enlever ma robe de sorcier. Je me retrouve alors en chemise et pantalon face à son regard. Le tissu blanc imbibé d'eau reste transparent à certains endroits. Il colle à ma peau et permet d'apercevoir mes tétons crispés par le froid. Il tourne autour de moi, tel un chasseur adorant sa proie, puis s'arrête dans mon dos. Là, il laisse l'une de ses mains tirer sur ma chemise pour la faire sortir de mon pantalon. Elle vient ensuite glisser le long de mon ventre plat avec sensualité. Je sens son souffle contre mon cou, puis son menton se poser contre mon épaule. Sa langue vient récupérer avec délectation et douceur les gouttes qui glissent le long de mon col de chemise. Son autre main tient fermement mon bassin contre le sien. J'aime être ainsi entouré par sa chaleur…même si je me doute que ce n'est qu'un jeu de plus pour lui.

Sa main ressort rapidement de sous ma chemise pour venir desserrer avec impatience ma cravate. Il s'amuse ensuite à déboutonner avec seulement deux doigts ce seul rempart entre moi et cette pluie incessante. Les gouttes d'eau peuvent désormais glisser à même mon torse, tandis que Malfoy fait glisser ma chemise trempée le long de mes épaules. Je l'entends tomber à terre, rejoignant ainsi ma cape et le reste de mes affaires. Il se plaque à nouveau contre moi. Je sens sa cape rêche sur ma peau et sa main glisser le long de mes pectoraux. Il sert avec possession mon torse contre le sien tandis que sa bouche joue avec le creux de mon cou. Avec sensualité, il fait filer sa langue jusqu'à mon oreille où elle s'amuse avec mon lobe. C'est un doux contraste que la douceur de ce geste et la dureté de sa cape contre ma peau. Un contraste si excitant que ce froid m'engourdissant petit à petit et ce seul point de chaleur qui me raccroche à lui.

Rapidement, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il semble surprit de voir que je réagis… que je ne le laisse pas prendre totalement le dessus pour régler cette égalité. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. D'un côté, ma réaction reste quelque peu flatteuse pour lui. J'attrape alors sa nuque d'une de mes mains d'où perlent quelques gouttes d'eau et j'amène son visage prêt du mien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir un tel baiser; il ne connaît que la sensualité. Alors je le sens se détendre sous mes lèvres et apprécier ce simple moment tandis que je commence moi-même à lui retirer sa cape d'hiver qui rejoint rapidement la mienne.

Sa chemise est elle aussi tombée rapidement au sol. Tout comme la mienne, elle est imbibée de cette eau qui vient du ciel. Eau céleste, seul témoin de nos gestes tendres et sensuels. A l'heure qu'il est, l'ensemble des élèves doit être emmitouflé dans la chaleur de l'enceinte scolaire. Et puis… même si nous sommes trop éloignés, je n'ai pas honte de ces moments partagés avec lui.

Je me retourne, lui offrant une nouvelle fois ma nuque. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'agis de la sorte. Je le déshabille avec douceur, je lui offre quelques baisers brûlants sur sa peau clair et froide et je lui tourne le dos. Voyant son manque de réaction, j'attrape ses poignets pour entraîner autour de moi ses bras. Il comprend alors où je veux en venir, et il me ramène contre lui, refermant son étreinte. Peau contre peau… avec seulement quelques gouttes d'eau nous séparant. Je ne veux… plus faire qu'un. Je veux garder cette douce chaleur qui m'entoure jusqu'au bout des temps.

Après quelques instants dans cette position, je le sens s'impatienter. Il commence à s'amuser de nouveau avec le creux de mon cou, avec à peine plus d'intensité. Il permet à ses dents d'entrer légèrement dans ma peau et d'y laisser une petite douleur sûrement marquée d'une faible trace rouge. Je sens une sensation étrange parcourir mes veines à l'endroit où il me mordille avec sensualité. Sa langue vient atténuer la douleur qui m'enivre légèrement tandis que je laisse ma tête glisser en arrière. L'une de mes mains vient chercher ses cheveux et se distrait à glisser dans ses mèches blondes et trempées. J'en profite pour accentuer la pression sur sa tête et ainsi celle de sa bouche contre ma peau.

D'un geste brusque, il me retourne pour retrouver ma bouche avec volupté et me faire basculer à même le sol. La chute est un peu brutale, mais son corps qui se retrouve au dessus du mien laisse une douce chaleur m'envahir. Il passe une main entre nous deux pour la plaquer sur mon intimité. Je réagis immédiatement et je sens mes joues se réchauffer à leur tour. Il s'attaque alors à mon pantalon et le fait glisser contre mes cuisses, en profitant ainsi pour caresser ces dernières avec l'intérieur de sa main. Tout en me délectant de cette sensation si douce, je tire à mon tour sur sa ceinture et lui arrache presque son pantalon. Apparemment, ma propre impatience l'amuse puisqu'il laisse un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres roses. Il pose ensuite son index sur ma bouche et rapproche son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

''Mais… on a tout notre temps… fougueux petit Gryffondor…''

Après m'avoir chuchoté ces mots, il laisse ses lèvres remplacer son index pour m'embrasser avec volupté. Il s'amuse à prendre tout son temps, même si je sens sa virilité qui prend de l'ampleur contre ma hanche. Lui aussi aime cette situation. Moi, allongé avec seulement mon sous vêtement qui colle à ma peau, dans cette boue qui macule les parties en contact avec le sol. Il commence lentement à faire quelque va et vient, nos parties sensibles étant encore protégées par un fin rempart de tissu. Seulement il continu à se distraire, à les frotter l'une contre l'autre et il me laisse dans un état second.

Mon souffle s'accélère… mon excitation gagne mes reins dans une douce chaleur. Draco… ses mains glissent contre mes hanches et je les sens m'exalter avec délices. Ses doigts tirent sur l'élastique de mon boxer… pour finalement le relâcher et le laisser à sa place. Je laisse mes mains descendre le long de son dos en formant des arabesques compliquées et je les glisse avec désir le long de ses reins. Courbes si agréables à caresser… J'arrive jusqu'à ses fesses que je prends avec possession et ravissement dans le creux de mes paumes. Je sens le tissu mouillé de son caleçon coller à sa peau ce qui me laisse dans un état second. Je commence à tirer sur le textile…

Je suis dans un autre monde. Celui de l'extase, de l'allégresse, du plaisir. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir exactement où je suis, mais je sais que je partage ces instants avec lui. Alors cela m'est égal. Il enlève mon boxer avec patience, mais ses mains le trahissent: elles tremblent d'une précipitation trop longtemps contenue. Je sens sa langue courir le long de ma virilité dans une sensation des plus intenses. Ses lèvres viennent jouer avec pour finalement la prendre entièrement en bouche. Je retiens mon souffle pour irrémédiablement laisser échapper un râle de plaisir.

Je l'entends enlever ses derniers sous-vêtements pour se rapprocher ensuite de moi. Il a délaissé ma propre excitation quelques instants pour venir onduler contre moi. Je suis au bord du paradis, et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir partager ma jouissance en même temps que lui. Alors j'attrape son avant bras dans lequel j'enfonce mes ongles et je le tire avec force vers moi. Entre deux halètements de plaisir, j'arrive à lui murmurer quelques mots.

''Empare-toi de mon être… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.''

Il délaisse alors quelque temps mon occupation pour s'occuper de la sienne. Il l'enduit de lubrifiant à l'aide d'un sort rapidement jeté et se rapproche de moi. A cet instant, je sais que mes pensées fusent très vite. Je n'ai même pas le temps de ressentir une quelconque angoisse, je sais qu'il le fera bien… Et puis c'est moi qui le lui demande. Il attrape mon bassin et se rapproche tout contre moi. Il ancre ses yeux dans les miens, ce qui me surprend. Pourquoi vouloir me voir dans un tel instant?

Il s'insinue lentement en moi, avec une précaution telle que je ne ressens même pas la douleur que peux amener un premier rapport. Je ferme les yeux avec délice tandis que je le sens progresser lentement en moi. Je ne suis plus de ce monde… j'ai dépassé le stade de la délectation. Il attend quelques instants que je m'habitue à sa présence faite de douceur et d'envie puis commence lentement ses va et vient. Promptement, il pose ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, prenant appui à même le sol et pour ainsi dire dans la boue.

Je vois son visage dans le plaisir et l'effort, mêlant ainsi des expressions toutes plus agréables à regarder les unes que les autres. Ses cheveux blonds retombent devant son front et suivent ses mouvements pour perler de sueur mélangée à cette eau céleste. Même si je ne suis qu'une de ses conquêtes supplémentaires, je redonnerai tout pour pouvoir revivre cet instant où il est si beau, lui au dessus de mon corps.

Avec un coup de rein supplémentaire, il m'abandonne au bord de ma propre plénitude. Je laisse ma tête aller en arrière et j'entrouvre à peine les paupières. J'aperçois alors dans le brouillard de mon désir et entre le feuillage du saule le ciel qui pleure devant moi, au dessus de moi. Les gouttes se suivent les unes derrières les autres. Elles ne veulent pas se perdre de vue, elles veulent vivre et mourir ensemble. Alors elles tombent ensemble, et viennent se mélanger à mes larmes de bonheur.

Je suis dans la plus belles des extase qu'est la jouissance. Je me libère entre nous deux, tandis que je me contracte en de multiples spasmes. Il se laisse alors lui aussi aller dans le plaisir avant de retomber sur moi, à bout de souffle. Je le vois respirer bruyamment contre mon torse qui est lui-même rythmé par ma forte respiration. Ma main passe tendrement dans ses cheveux avant de m'apercevoir que je lui mets de la boue un peu partout. Je la retire alors précipitamment, ne voulant pas le recouvrir davantage. Quoique… il doit avoir un style, arborant un air sauvage avec deux bandes de boue bien tracées sur les joues. J'esquisse un sourire en l'imaginant de la sorte. Je sors de ma torpeur tandis qu'il se relève et commence à se rhabiller, lançant des sorts de nettoyage à tout va. Je me redresse alors précipitamment, voulant avoir des réponses à mes questions.

''- Tu… as vraiment couché avec toutes ces filles?

- Ouais. Pourquoi Potter, ça te dérange d'être le premier mec de ma longue et grande liste?''

Il a reprit son air arrogant et hautain. Pourtant, je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est qu'une barrière qu'il se fixe pour garder ses distances avec moi.

''- Et donc… je ne suis qu'une conquête de plus, c'est cela?

- Exactement. Tu peux aller dire à qui tu veux qu'on a couché ensemble, ça m'est égal. Seulement épargne moi une chose: une scène de ménage. Car on n'est pas et on ne sera jamais un couple.''

J'accuse le coup sans rien dire, mais je garde un argument de poids au fond de mon âme. Oui… il a été tellement doux avec moi. Tellement différent de ce qu'on a pu raconter sur ses ébats sexuels. Non… avec moi il a fait si attention de ne pas me blesser, de regarder à chaque instant si j'allais bien, si je n'avais pas mal…

'' Ok… si ça t'enchante. Mais Malfoy… Si tu ne veux pas prolonger notre relation… Pourquoi m'avoir fait l'amour, au lieu de tout simplement me baiser? Ca aurait été plus simple, non?''

Je le vois s'arrêter dans ses gestes alors qu'il était entrain de refaire le nœud de sa cravate. Il laisse son regard fixé sur ce dernier et j'aperçois ses joues rougir légèrement. Il relève alors la tête et ancre ses yeux dans les miens. Une lueur dangereuse se pose sur moi.

''Parce que je n'ai jamais couché avec toutes ces filles. Parce que c'était si facile de faire croire à toute l'école que j'étais un tombeur en ajoutant de-ci de-là des souvenirs. Parce que je te voulais toi, Potter; et que je savais que pour t'avoir il ne fallait passer qu'une seule nuit. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté quoique ce soit de plus. Parce que t'es le Survivant et moi un fils de Mangemort. Et puis parce que je ferais tout pour toi, Potter. Content?''

Il me crache ces mots avec une colère que je ne lui ai jamais vu, comme si cela lui faisait mal. Comme s'il était persuadé que j'allais le repousser.

''Maintenant, si tu permets, laisse moi me rhabiller et me rappeler cette seule et unique fois où j'ai pu te toucher, parce que je sais par avance que ça sera la dernière.''

Il rattrape sa cape d'hiver qu'il met avec dédain sur ses épaules après l'avoir nettoyée. Il fait ensuite volte face et me plante là avec humeur. Et moi, je reste quelques secondes sur place. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce type. Mais avant de le laisser totalement disparaître de mon champs de vision, j'attrape moi aussi ma cape d'hiver encore boueuse et j'emmitoufle mon corps toujours nu dedans.

J'attrape son avant bras et tire d'un coup sec dessus. A bout de souffle après ma petite course, je m'appuie contre lui pour reprendre assez d'oxygène afin d'aligner plusieurs mots.

''Tire toi si t'en as envie Malfoy… Mais sache que si je t'ai laissé me toucher, c'était pas par simple désir physique.''

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Le voyant trop surpris pour réagir, je m'approche de son visage pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer dans un sourire ces quelques mots.

''Je t'aime aussi, gros bêta.''

Il ressert alors ses bras autour de moi, avec un petit air important, comme s'il était enfin responsable de la protection d'une personne haut placée. Il s'aperçoit rapidement que je grelotte de froid sous ma seule et unique cape d'hiver. Il l'entrouvre alors pour se rendre à l'évidence: je suis encore et toujours nu, maculé par endroit de boue. Il me nettoie et me sèche via quelques sorts puis récupère le reste de mes affaires par un habile ''_Accio''. _Il attrape finalement mes hanches pour les guider jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard.

''Vient petit Lion. On va te réchauffer dans un bon bain…''

Avec un regard inquiet, je comprends rapidement qu'il compte jouer à la mère poule dans ses quartiers personnels de Préfet. J'esquisse alors un sourire et je dépose un tendre baiser dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'il passe sa propre cape d'hiver sur mes épaules.

Derrière nous, la pluie incessante tombe encore. Les gouttes célestes se suivent pour ne plus se quitter. Elles sont nées en s'aimant et moi j'ai trouvé mon amour avec elles. Elles veulent vivre ensemble, alors elles jouent jusqu'au dernier moment; jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent en tombant au sol.

''_- I dream._

_- Why?_

_- I've got an angel in my arm. **My** angel.''_

_Fin_

**Voilà! Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce O-S et premier lemon jusqu'au bout! J'espère qu'il n'aura pas été trop barbant! Laissez-moi une review pour m'encourager à en faire d'autre!**

**Amicalement, votre Angel Boo.**


End file.
